I'm Still Around
by DarkDarsi
Summary: Luna And Celestia Are Sad, Pinky Has A New Friend, The Freind Know Things, The Princesses Know Him But Not For A Very, Very Long Time. Currently being rewritten, but read for to get the gist of it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm Still Around

Chapter 1

'Absolutely no explanation yet'

"Oh come on, It's your birthday" Pinky whined.

"I am not going out, not today" said the cloaked Australian pony whom Pinky was so desperate to get out of his own home.

"But why not?" more whining.

"Because both Luna and Celestia will be somewhere in town today. You know full well that I'd either freeze up or do something incredibly stupid if I were to encounter either of 'em"

"Wait how do you know the princesses will be there?"

"Hmm, oh, I know more gossip then, umm, what's-her-name, the silver high class one the drongon has a crush on"

"Rarity"

"Yes her"

"So what if their there, I'll keep you from doing anything wrong"

"Oh I highly doubt that"

"You know what, your going to get your plank blue grey flank out of this house even if I have to drag you!"

"Pinky I am shocked, that was a rather low scoop, and good luck trying to drag me anywhere"

Luna's Room:

Celestia sat comforting her sister.

"Hush now Luna, it will be alright, I know you miss him, I know you want him back, so do I, but it was over a thousand years ago, he can't be brought back, he's gone" she lulled, Luna crying into her mane.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner, maybe he would still be with us" Luna managed between sobs.

"Luna, you know I wouldn't want to do it, but for the time we were with him, I am so,so glad you did"

"But I..." Luna couldn't get any more out before she started crying.

"Please don't cry sister, I can't stand it when you cry. Maybe a visit to our friends in Ponyville is in order?"

Lana calmed enough to nod in agreement

Ponyville, 10 Minutes later:

There was a quick blinding flash of light as Celestia teleported both her and Luna outside Twilight Sparkles house, just as Spike was opening the door to go out. After calming his heart he said

"Hello Princesses what can I do for you?"

"We are looking for the Elements of Harmony. Where are they?"

"There all at Zecora's place, oh, except Pinky, she said she had other plans, probably another party or something"

"Thank you Spike, we shall go there now"

Elsewhere:

A very shocked and grazed pony was being dragged by the neck through town by a very bouncy and exited pink pony.

"Ooo and next we should go see the rest of the girls at Zecora's place"

"Yes, you can finally introduce me to the friends you constantly ramble at me about but have never even mentioned me to them"

"YEAH, Come on"

"*deep sigh*"

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Now to explain a few things'

As soon as they were greeted in rhyme by Zecora, Celestia could feel Luna's mood improve drastically. They were waiting for Zecora to finish making an exotic tea when Rainbow Dash asked" So why did you want to see us?"

Celestia went to answer but Luna cut her off.

"I was incredibly sad about something happened on this day along time ago, before I was banished, actually it was properly one of the things that broke me"

"Oh well then you don't nee..."

"No, no, I should tell others aside my sister"

" If you insist" Rainbow said in an unsure manner.

"Back when we were young" started Luna"Celestia and I realised that we were the last of our blood line, So I did some research into the possibility of magically conceiving a child in one of us so the bloodline may continue, I found a way but it required both of us to do it. Now I knew Tia would refuse, she was never big on my experimental magic, so I cut a lock of her mane without her knowing, it would work exactly the same, I used the spell and I fell pregnant, I hid it from as many as I could"

"Me included" Interupted Celestia

" Anyway, when the child was born it looked, as was expected, like both of us, I raised him in secret, until Celestia rudely followed me to him one day"

"When I found out I wanted to be furious that she had do it without my knowing but when I saw OUR son, I forgot all about that"Celestia reflected with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"We where thinking of taking him back to the castle to raise him" continued Luna" We finally decided that we would. On his birthday we went to bring him back from in the cottage he was kept at, but when we arrived we found two shadow clerks feeding on him, he was missing a leg, his horn was snapped clean of his head, they were fighting over a chunk of his back, one with a wing on it "

Fluttershy uncharacteristicly interrupted " Is that why Night Clerks are not around any more"

" That was Tia's work, she avenge our son and made sure it could never happen again" Luna finished just as Zecora came back into the room with tea in tow, rhymed about how the tea will help their sadness, then passed around the cups.

2 Minutes later

They were sitting in silence when the door was knocked in a way only one pony could, Pinky Pie. Applejack opened the door and was almost immediately knocked over by the party pony. " Hi everyone, I have someone to introduce to you"

Pinky Pie spins back toward the door and drags the pony ( now fully cloacked and hooded) she left outside in. "Oh and did you know that the princesses are coming to Ponyville later today?!"

"Umm, Pinky" Fluttershy said pointing behind her,

"How did you know that we were coming today? We only decided to less than an hour ago"Celestia say with a questioning tone.

"I told her" Said the new pony in a voice quiet enough to challenge Fluttershy's.

" And how did you know?" questioned Celestia

"Umm its rather difficult to explain"

"Try us, we've properly heard worse" Luna stated calmly

" Ummm... Can't right now, must be off, Aux le voir" And with that he was out the door charging a teleport, "Hey!" Pinky yelled as she gave chase but she wasn't fast enough to get ahold on him before he vanished.

"What was that all about?" Rarity asked

"He gets star struck rather easily, he told me that he would properly get it the worst if it were both of you" Pinky explain in a slightly sadden voice" I was hopping to introduce him to you"

" Well we will have to have a talk with him about how he we were coming. What is his name Pinky?

" His name, oh that's easy, his name is, urr, his name, wait, I don't know, I've seen him lots of times, I don't think I ever asked... I never realised that I didn't know, why didn't I ask him"

End Chapter 2

A/N

I forgot to mention last chapter that I don't...

... You know what how-about if I do get ownership of MLP I tell you ok.

Also I am sorry if people are out of character, I don't know them that well.

Also I think you should check out Dragonscribemaster's Pony Game Show story, I have an OC in it, just try and guess which one, I dare you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'One goes click, One get distracted'

Lovely Cottage

"Ok, it's ok, just calm down..." panic striken and cloaked, breathing fast and pacing" Ah who the hell am I kiddin', I just ran from the ones supposed to run to, and properly lost Pinky, they'll make her realise something that'll stop her being me friend" Stops and in a mello tone says" I've just lost my only friend in nearly..." thinks, surprised tone"... Crickey, I ain't had a friend since I left the clock garden. And I blew my chance to get back,..."

"... Nah, they've no doubt forgotten me, and even if they hadn't I doubt they would take me back, not after so long, not now that I have my powers"he said as sadly and slowly as the way he climbs the stairs "Pinky Pie knows where I live. I'll have to move...

...after a nap"

Celestia's room

" Hey Tia you in here?" called Luna as she knocked on the door of her sisters bedroom.

" Yes Luna come in" Celestia replied.

As Luna entered she commented

" You know you should let the gaurds know your alright, they say they've been asking if anything is wrong but getting no reply, so they thought you weren't in any more"

" Well I'm not alright, I am trying to work out who that pony was, I got a glimps of under his hood, he was a unicorn, lost his horn though but even then there was still something about his build that was wrong, and he seemed rather familiar"

" Do you have any ideas as to who he is?"

" No. I have also been thinking about visiting the cottage so..."

Luna cut her off " No, No one is going to go into that house! We may do so later but not any time soon!"

" No, not go in, I couldn't do that, I just want to vi..." Celestia stops mid sentence " Oh no, we didn't bury him, he's still in the same spot we left him when we went to kill the Shadow Clerks"

Luna gasps at this statement, she was right, they had run off to finish the Shadow Clerks. They never went back for his body. Would it still be there after a thousand years.

Luna and Celestia exchanged a look. Neither of them wanted to find out.

" Come on let's think of other things, such as the ball in a nights time " Celestia said after a long silence.

"Oh yes, that"Luna said unenthusiastic

" Oh no, no, don't get exited or any thing"

"Ha ha, sarcasm dually notice and ignored"

" Yes, well we'll have to get Pinkie Pie to lead us to where that pony lives some time after the ball"

End Chapter 3

A/N

Hey readers, I need your help

I have no idea what to call the character that I hope have worked out his connection to the princesses and I have little idea how to do the ball, if you any ideas feel free to tell me inreview or pm form, Danke.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

'Ball time'

Celestia sat on the front table in the ball room, Luna sat to her left with Twilight Sparkle to her right. Tonight wasn't an important night but Luna was still expected to attend. All was going well the guest were mingling happily, the food was, as always, superbly cooked, and Twilight was with her, Celestia was happy, and she could tell Luna was as well, dispute her attitude towards balls.

" Umm, Princesses, may I ask a question?" Twilight asked awkwardly.

"Oh course Twilight" Celestia replied.

"It's about your son"

"Umm..." Celestia looked to her sister for approval, Luna nods.

"Go on" Celestia said almost sadly to Twilight

"What was he like?"

"He was, uh, I don't know how to describe him without sounding like a bias parent." Celestia said "Luna how would you describe him?"

"He was adventurous. He was confident. He said what he meant and meant what he said. He was curious as well, always look for things, asking why thing were as they were. If he was still around, I would hope he wouldn't have changed. He was everything we wanted and more." Luna said.

" How old should he be now?" Twilight asked

"1001 years old yesterday" Luna replied.

"Did he ever speak?"

"He was a baby, he picked up a few words, mom, mommy, Celestia, Luna, but he didn't really speak that much, he laughed a lot though. Can we end this for the moment I'm starting to feell sad again"

"Oh, sorry princess"

Outside the palace, near the skylight:

"Why am I here? The shadows haven't been seen anywhere near here Lunas return, The aliens won't arrive for a few more years. But still I feel something's wrong." The pacing australian pony thought aloud.

" Hey! What are you doing here?" A fully armoured guard called from a few feet away, pointing his spear at the cloaked figure.

"Settle down mate, I ain't here to cause trouble. I'm just on the look out for some, well umm, I don't know what to call 'em but they may be here"

"Hey! What are you doing here?" The guard repeated.

" Ahh piss, library stalker" The pony exclaimed loudly, before running to the edge of the roof. The 'library stalker' slowly followed.

When at the edge the pony stood on his hind legs and jumped off.

" Look out bellow!" He shouted as he fell. He landed with a solid thump on the ground and a pump can be heard depressurising.

"You there, stop!" A guard called getting a offensive stance.

"Yeah just a moment mate" The pony said looking up. A monent later he step to the side, just as set of armour crashed to the floor.

All the ruckus brought some curios guests to sceen, two of which were a pair of rather important Alicorns.

"Sorry mate" the intruder said looking down at his fore hoofs.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" another gaurd said.

"Well as for who I am, only two people here can answer that, and I'm not either of them. What was I doing here, the same thing as you, protecting this lot" he said as he points to the now rather big crowded to one side

" Your colleage there" points to armoured skeleton.

"Was killed by, well what I call, a library stalker, strange entity looks like shadow, lives in wood, hatches when it's disturbed, like to make books, rather short life span, luckily"

"Why should we believe you?" the gaurds said in unison, then, even though it was hard to tell through night and helmets, they blushed.

" You don't have to, I just need to convince two certain people"

"Take your hood off" a different voice said. Every one looked at Celestia, who unturned was looking at Luna, who was staring strait at the cloaked figure.

"Not unless you use manners princess"

"Please take your hood off" Luna asked again, with manners and a more commanding voice.

"Thats better" he said taking his hood off.

Celestia piped up,

" See, Unicorn, told you"

"That's not a horn princess" Twilight stated gently, confused but gently.

" Right you are Miss Sparkle, but it still does the same thing" he said as the antenna looking device comming out of his forehead started glowing.

"See watch" he said as he dissapered.

Celestia felt something change in her emotions, she could remember understanding him, but now she wasnt sure. Someone was tapering her emotions.

End Chapter 4

A/N

Written at midnight, sorry, also Dr Who Reference so yeah, Still need a name. Thanks for reading. It is always nice when I check my emails and if says some had Reviewed my story, Please be nice to me, please review.

12:00 pm guys just nod and smile


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Caught in the act'

Pinky Pie was standing in the familiar surroundings of her friends lounge room. She hadn't gone to one of the other elements for support in what to do,she had gone to Vinyl Scratch, the only other pony who had seen him before the incident and the only one she knew who had lost a close friend, She had helped her make the decision to confront him and came along to give support, good thing too, when they got there the house was locked and Pinky quickly decided that she wasn't as confident as she thought, but Vinyl forced her stay, then she unlocked the door, Pinky didn't ask how, and once again forced her onward, so here she was, middle of a lounge room waiting for her mystery friend to come home.

" What if he doesn't live here anymore?" Pinky asked quietly.

"Well then find where he went. This time there's no giving up, that's the worst mistake ever." Vinyl said reminiscently.

"What about your friend, the one you lost. You've told me that she left because she did something she regretted but what actually happened?"

"I... uh... I don't know, something happened she regretted it and run away."

"She told you she loved you?"

"Well, not exactly. She and I where close, one day we were play fighting, she started losing, I had her pined down when she lifted her head and kissed me , I was more than a little shocked by this but I didn't think much of it, a little later we where doing, I don't know, something, when she accidentally injured me, it wasn't anything big but it still hurt me enough to make me cry, She burst into more tears than me and after a few moments of constantly saying sorry she ran away. When I went to see her to prove I was alright I couldn't find her. Two days later I got this letter." Vinyl said pulling out her wallet and then from it, a piece of paper that she read aloud:

"Dear Vinyl Scratch,

I am so so sorry for what I did to you, I can't forgive my self and doubt you will either, but please just let me tell you that I am so so terribly sorry.

I know it is weird and gross but it's the only thing in the whole universe I know is true, and that is this:

Vinyl Scratch I love you, I have since we meet and I will never stop even though I know you can't return the feelings.

Please don't remember this as me, remember the rest of our time together.

Deepest, most sincere love from Hannah." Vinyl read out, almost on the verge of tears,

"The thing is, I loved her to, I still do, and I let her go, I mean I did try to find out where she went from town but I didn't get much further than that. You won't do the same, your going to keep a firm hold on your friend, it isn't worth the pain of either try to find him or, even worse, just letting go." She finished.

" Thanks V, I didn't expect that much but it really means a lot that you could share that with me, hopefully he will be at least half as open"

A voice calls out from nowhere,

" Pinkie what have I told you about coming in while I wasn't home, also who is the guest you brought?"

The cloaked 'unicorn' starts walking down the stairs.

"Listen we need to talk, firstly about your name and then about the run in at Zecora's place" Pinkie started firmly.

" Oh, so that wasn't a dream, oh dear. Well" he started but was cut off by Pinkie who yelled,

"Wait, since when where you a unicorn?"

"Oh is that still out? Hold on" he said as he closed his eyes, then the skin just around the base of his 'horn' opened up, the antenna slid into his head and his face filched just for a moment, then once it was all in the skin closed up and it seemed as though nothing had happened.

" Now for my name, I don't know it. As for the incident that was me gettin star struck and being an idiot"

"What just happened to your, umm, well it wasn't a horn but what ever it was?" Vinyl asked while Pinkie stood mouth open with a look of shock, awe and slight disgust on her frozen face,

" Well when I was little is was attacked and injured quite badly, my pearents, over come with anger and grief, went to go kill what had 'killed' me, while they did the a, well there's no better turn for him, or it, not sure which but whatever it was it was basically a Mad Scientist, any way I was taken and had the parts of me that where damaged replaced by, well umm, Clockwork." he explained before hesitantly closing Pinkies mouth, brining her back to full consciousness,

" Wait so your part robot and don't know your name?" she said slightly confused,

"Please don't hate me" He said in a small sad voice as he almost visibly coward on the spot.

"Aside not telling me your name and being rather grumpy sometimes why should I hate you?" Pinkie said back to her usual self, "Oh and before I forget, this is Vinyl Scratch, she's a close friend of mine and she's the one who gave me the confidence to, umm, what was that word you used again V?"

" Confront"

"Wait, her name is Vinyl Scratch, as in best DJ ever, Vinyl Scratch?"

Pinkie giggled before answering,

"The one and only"

"Vinyl do remember a girl called Hannah?"

"Yes! Do you know her?" Vinyl asked excitedly

" Yes did she lives in a town not far from here, I'll give you a map and the note she gave me, umm, I was called a traveling Do-Godder by many of the townsfolk, she asked that if I ever found you to give you this" he said walking over to a cupboard and pulling out a map and an envelope and giving them to Vinyl.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed giveing him a tight hug before turning to Pinkie who was smiling broadly,

"I hope she keeps true to her word, will you be fine here? I want to go pack so I can go find her!"

" I'll be fine, you go and get your true love and bring her back here, we'll have a big party for you, if not to celebrate then to cheer you..." Pinkie stared but then stopped herself,

"Urr, I mean it will defiantly be to celebrate your happiness"

" I think that will be the case to, when she spoke to me of you she looked brighter then most people when there happy, but afterward she did seem a bit down"

" Oh well I better hurry up then, thank once again, see ya later"

"Good luck" Pinkie said in unison with her unique friend, after they looked at each other and smiled.

Pinkie suddenly yawned really wide,

"Oh Pinkie sorry for keeping you up"

" No it's fi, iiiii" Pinkie said yawning once again,

"Come I'll put you bed, he said leading Pinkie up to the bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her in before she could protest,

" But where are you gonna sleep?" she asks tiedly,

" Well there's a really comfy couch downstairs that's just calling to have me sleep on it" he anwered,

"Why don't you sleep with me? The bed's big enough" she asked

"Not for the way I sleep. Good night Pinkie Pie" he said walking out closeing the door behind him as Pinkie Pie drifts off into a deep slumber.

End Chapter 5

A/N

Grr, why must I always write when I am tired, I now have NO IDEA where I'm going with this. Also, Please I NEED a name, one the isn't Jamie, Jackson or Darcy, and it should sound like a name Celestia and Luna would give a/their child.

P.S. Thanks for reading hope you are enjoying it, if not, Stiff, don't read it then, but if it's just the way I'm taking the plot and this please leave a Review for me. Danke. Thank you. Thanks Mate. Merci.

Completion Time Stamp:

12:16 am.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Thanks PaigeeLee13'

Pinkie awoke to a glorious smell, she couldn't tell what it was but it smelt delicious. When Pinkie got down stairs her friend was standing in the kitchen putting some pancakes on a large plate,

"Morning Pinkie, what are you doing up so early? It's 5 o'clock" he said without a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"I was woken up by the smell of pa..., Wait a minute that's not pancakes I smell, what is it?" she asked

"Well" he was beginning to explain when there was a pounding on the door,

"Door's open princess you can come in" he door opened and in stepped Princess Luna,

"You! What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"Well I have been moving around for awhile and finally decided to return home" he replied continuing to make an array of sweet and savoury thugs to go with and on the pancakes.

"Stargazer!?" Luna said,

"If that's what you called your son all those years ago then yes" Stargazer replied then looked at Pinkie and asked "Anything special you want on your pancakes?"

"Oh what you've made should be fine thanks"

"How about you Luna?"

Luna stood in place, tears forming in her eyes,

"Luuuuuuunnaaaa?"

"hmm, umm, I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"Would you like anything special on or with your pancakes?" Star asked again

"Umm, No thanks, umm, Pinkie makes sure he doesn't go any where, I'm going to get Tia" Luna said walking out of the cottage and teleporting right into Celestia's room,

"Tia! Tia wake up!" Luna shouted running over to her sisters bed,

"Urr, what is it Luna, I'm sleeping"

"Its Stargazer! He's still alive! And is back at the cottage!" Luna exclaimed excitement clear in her voice,

"WHAT! How do you know?"

"Well I was flying over the forest saw the cottage, saw light coming from it and went to investigate. I got there and he was making all sought of food like he was preparing a feast or something" Luna speedily said "Come on!" she said just as Celestia hoped out of bed and teleported them back to to the cottage.

When they arrived they found the elements of harmony had arrived, along with Zecora, Derpy, Octavia, the CMC, Grannie Smith and Big Mac' , Trixie, Doctor Hooves and a whole bunch of others.

Everyone was chatting happily as the princesses walked up to Star,

"How?" Celestia asked

"The Doc over there took me to see some old bloke in a weird garden made of clockwork, he fixed me up and when I had full control over myself I left, I've been wandering about, making my home in various towns until I finally made it back here, I met Pinkie and she did, as I discovered, her usual thing and became my friend, my first, and well all the rest isn't important now, what is is that I finish making breakfast"

"Fixed you up?" Luna asked

Stargazer drew out his horn and took off his cloak, revealing one natural wing and one made of a shiny silvery metal with bronze-copper coloured gears at its base, as well as a leg that looked like it was a hydronic pump inside a frame.

"Be careful the edge is sharp" he said reaching back and pulling off some of the 'feathers' from his clock wing and passing one to Luna, one to Celestia and washing another one in the sink.

"Hey, you don't have a cutie mark!" the CMC said in unison,

"Yeah, well, ya can't have everything, I have family and friends now so I'll just have to forfeit having a cutie mark, but thats not to say that you lot should give up"

"You haven't discover your talent yet?" Fluttershy asked

"Well not my main, I am a pretty powerful spell caster, I can effect others emotions, as in calm them or boost there confidence that sort of thing, I fly really fast, fall really fast, can't swim to well though, so no I haven't discovered it yet" Stargazer replied, going over to a cupboard and pulling out a long, long slab of caramel, he put it on the bench and started using his wing to cut it.

Every one was having a lovey time when there was a knock at the door,

"Ahh, that'll be Vinyl and Hannah" Stargazer said walking over to the door.

Sure enough when he opened the door Vinyl Scratch was standing with a smile almost big enough to put Pinkie to shame, she was holding the hoof of a deep indigo pony with a green and orange mane,

"Hey everyone, I would like to introduce my new mare-friend, Hannah Bella" Vinyl said happily

"Hiya" Hannah said shyly waving" Thanks for finding her by the way, umm" she said looking at Stargazer

"Stargazer, my name is Stargazer, don't worry you didn't forget, I didn't know when we met"

"Still thank you, it means a lot to me"

"No worries, now then, that's everyone, let's eat"

Everyone had forgotten about the food, but now they all started to gather around the table, grabbing plates, then grabbing food.

A/N 22/11/2012

Well this is garbage. I will re write this story soon. This food not go the way I wanted, at all. Forgive this rather stupid excuse of a story formed from a brilliant idea. I will rewrite!


End file.
